


Who The Hell is That?

by PurpleDrank



Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [5]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Katy goes to her mom’s house for some money...
Relationships: Katlyn/Lauren
Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469822
Kudos: 1





	Who The Hell is That?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written in play format. I’m still experimenting with different formats with different series of writings. Hey, the next story might even be in 1st person, I don’t know... (._. )

**Cast:**

**Katy Kat (A 19 year old college student)**

**Katlyn Kat (Katy’s mother)**

**Lammy Lamb (Katy’s best friend)**

**Lauren Lamb (Lilly’s mother)**

**Ma-San (Katy and Lammy’s Friend)**

(The year is 2018. The sky is orange with a shade of purple on a Saturday evening. Katlyn is hunched over on her computer typing a paragraph of her latest novel. She adjusts her brand new prescription glasses as she murmurs to herself.) 

Katlyn: The lady was flattered by the rugged gentleman as he grabbed her by the waist. His firm exterior was warm yet powerful. The sweet little boy that she once played with was now a strong yet gentle man. The lady looked deeply into his fearsome gaze as he as he pulled down-

(A knocking could be heard on the front door. Katlyn jumps)

Katlyn: (grumbling while taking off her glasses) NGAH! Who the hell could possibly be here this late?!

(she opens the door to see Katy, dressed in a black tank top with baggy pants.)

Katy: Hey Mom!

Katlyn: Oh, (exhales) Hi Katy, what are you doing here?

Katy: (awkwardly grins) I just...need some sweet motherly advice…(seriously) please.

(Katlyn invites Katy inside)

Katlyn: What is it this time?

Katy: What do you mean “this time”?

Katlyn: Every time you come over you ask me for money. And considering it’s 7:48 at night, I’m assuming you’re in a jam...Again.

Katy: Well...yes, but actually no. 

Katlyn: (stern) Katy-

Katy: I only need five dollars.

Katlyn: Five dollars?! You make nine bucks an hour at the diner AND you’re in a band. Why are you asking me for five dollars.

Katy: It’s nothing mom.

Katlyn: Is it catnip again?

Katy: No! You can’t get that cheap!

Katlyn: Katy, tell me the truth.

Katy: (Annoyed & Embarrassed) It’s for flowers okay!

Katlyn: (surprised) OH! Oh…

Katy: Mom please. I really need them.

Katlyn: (laughs quietly) It’s a boy isn’t it…

Katy: …

Katlyn: Well, why didn’t you say so. There should be some roses in the garden out back.

(Katy slumps down on the couch. She stressed out about something. Katlyn notices this and is concerned.)

Katlyn: What’s wrong Katy? Are you mad at me?

Katy: No...look there’s something you should know.

Katlyn: Um...okay? What’s up?

Katy: I’m...I’m gay.

Katlyn: Okay...And?

Katy: “And”? What do you mean?

Katlyn: I mean...I don’t really care. You're a grown woman now, you can make your own decisions in life. I still love you regardless ya know.

Katy: Thanks Mom. 

Katlyn: I mean funny you mention that because Lauren and I made a bet a while back that you might end up gay. So...I guess I get a free meal then.

Katy: Mom (laughs)...what the hell.

Katlyn: To be honest it was kinda obvious. I know how much you hated the dress your Grandma passed down to you last Christmas. 

Katy: That’s because Grandma had scabies at the time.

Katlyn: She was a wild woman back then. Anyway, (smug) who are the roses for?

Katy: Um...don’t laugh but… Lammy

(Katlyn freezes)

Katlyn: You’re joking…

Katy: You’re not mad are you? 

Katlyn: NO! Not at all! It’s just...do you know if she has the same feelings or-

Katy: Um...OH SHOOT! Gotta go! I promised Lammy and Ma-San I would meet them at my apartment by now!

Katlyn: Wait! Before you go! Take this picture.

Katy: Um...Okay? I already have this picture of you and Dad.

Katlyn: Yeah but...(sighs) Before your father...died...he sent this photo along with a letter. A letter that...he wanted you to read when you got older. 

Katy: Oh wow...um...I’ll read it whenever I get home and i’ll call you about it. Okay?

Katlyn: Yeah. Hold on.

(Katlyn runs outside to give Katy some roses.)

Katlyn: Here. Please don’t traumatize the girl. You know how she is.

Katy: I know more than anyone else how she feels.

Katlyn. (smiling) I know you do.

(The two hug as the part their ways. Katlyn sighs as she buries her face into her palms. Suddenly, she hears a creaking sound coming from behind her. It’s Lauren, she’s wrapped around in a small blanket covering her tight nightgown.)

Lauren: (concerned) Kat? Who are you talking to? 

Katlyn: Oh! (giggles) Hey Lauren. Katy was just here. She literally just left a few seconds ago.

Lauren: Oh (exhales)...what did she need this time

Katlyn: I won.

Lauren: (confused) What? What did she need?

Katlyn: Just some flowers.

Lauren: (even more confused) Flowers? What’s the occasion? (smug) Is it a boy…?

Katlyn: Not exactly…

Lauren: (pauses) *Gasp* is it a giiirl?!?

Katlyn: Bingo.

Lauren: Oh my gosh! I never knew that Katy was the type! That is so cute! I remember when-(stops in realization)-wait a minute...God dammit! 

Katlyn: (Laughs) That’s right, I won the bet, you owe me lunch.

Lauren: *sigh* Whatever, as long as Katy’s happy. 

Katlyn: Yeah…(frowns) about that...I don’t think you’d like who she likes. 

Lauren: Don’t tell me it’s Karen’s daughter...or that Rammy girl!

Katlyn: No, it’s not one of those.

Lauren: Then, who does she have a crush on?

(Katlyn takes a deep breath preparing for Lauren’s reaction.)

Katlyn: ...It’s your daughter...

(Lauren drops her blanket in awe)

Lauren: Oh...OH…MY GOD!!!! That is so freaking cuuuute!!! Oh my gosh! They were best friends since they were in kindergarten! And now Katy likes Lammy?! Oh my gosh! Why would I be upset! I love it! 

Katlyn: No! It’s not that!

Lauren: (Concerned) What? What’s wrong with that.

Katlyn: If Katy and Lammy start dating, what would happen to us?!

Lauren: What about us?

Katlyn: (panicking) Katy and Lammy will be stepsisters!

Lauren: Katlyn...

Katlyn: We can’t elope! If we do! The girls can’t date each other. And If they start dating, we can’t get eloped! 

Lauren: (assertive) Katlyn…

Katlyn: I don’t want to crush any of our hopes. God! I haven’t even told Katy about us. Did you tell Lammy?! I just want them to be-

Lauren: Katlyn! It’s okay! Just calm down.

(Lauren gently holds Katlyn’s hands as the ladder starts to hug her. Katlyn begins to tear up.)

Katlyn: I just don’t want to lose you. 

Lauren: Me neither Hun, me neither. But it’s okay, Lammy told me that she adores Katy. She likes her too. We just have to wait for one of them to confess to another.

Katy: (sobs harder) Oh god! I don’t want them to date if they are already stepsisters, that would be weird!

Lauren: It’s okay! It’s okay! (She pauses) You know, we don’t have to be engaged to love each other...you know that.

Katlyn: Yeah...but...I want you to be my wife.

Lauren: Me too. But that doesn’t mean we still can’t date. It’s not official yet anyway so-

(Katlyn interrupts her with a kiss.)

Katlyn: (smiles) It was always official to me.

Lauren: Me too. 

(Lauren Cuddles Katlyn tightly.)

Lauren: Let’s wait on the whole marriage thing, alright?

Katlyn: Yeah, good idea. 

Lauren: Are you gonna take the initiative and tell the girls about us?

Katlyn: …Nah...I don’t think I will…

Lauren: Me neither.

(Their cuddling escapades cause them to fall onto the couch where they proceed to make out…gross...Katy is in her crowded apartment with Lammy and Ma-San. Ma-San is playing on Katy’s Xbox 360 while Lammy is eating a slice of pizza. Katy is pacing around her apartment holding the flowers away from Lammy’s view. Lammy curiously watches this as she clears her throat with a Pepsi.)

Lammy: Katy, What are you holding behind your back?

Katy: Nothing!

Ma-San: The jig is up…

Lammy: What?

Katy: (Stuttering) I got you some flowers!

Lammy: WOAH! I mean...thank you! I like them! I mean! It’s not like I hate them but I just don’t really have any vases to put them in. And of course I’m not allowed to have a garden because of my apartment’s policies that I don’t want to brea-

Katy: (smilies) You’re rambling again Lammy.

Lammy: Um...I’m sorry, I just...like the flowers.

Katy: I know.

Ma-San: Hey Katy, who the hell is that?

Katy: Huh? 

Ma-San: The glass photo of the army dude that just fell out of your pocket.

Katy: What?! Oh, Thanks Ma-San. No that was my dad before he passed away.

Ma-San: He’s kinda hot.

Katy: (Embarrassed) MA-SAN!!!

Ma-San: But he looks dummy thick though

(Lammy laughs. However as soon as the other girls see this, she quickly silences herself by changing the subject.)

Lammy: Hey, isn’t that the picture that you have hanging in your hallway?

Katy: Yeah, but my mom gave me this one and told me that this one was intended for me as an adult so...yeah this one has more sentimental value I think.

Ma-San: Hey, something just fell out of the back. Is that a note?

(The confused girls surrounded the folded up paper as Katy started analyzing it in more detail.)

Lammy: What is it?

Ma-San: Is this...song lyrics?

Katy: No...It’s a poem. 

Lammy: Did your Dad write this?

Katy: I...think so…

Ma-San: What does it say? His handwriting is illegible. 

Lammy: Can you read this Katy...Katy?

(Katy’s eyes grew dark as a frightened expression clouded her face. She started reading the poem out loud.):

**Hide**

**By Private Kevin Kat.**

**We marched on down to Pottersville**

**To see what we could see**

**To defend and to find**

**For whatever our enemies hid**

**And to fight for our country**

**We marched into the village**

**Amidst the swamp nearby**

**It was huge yet serene**

**And enveloped in green**

**While displaying it’s glimmering sheen**

**There were women who wielded baskets**

**And men who would tend the crops**

**There were children who climbed**

**The creepers outside**

**But, they all had something to hide**

**So, like the crack of a whip**

**The screams could be heard far and wide**

**As we pillaged and burned**

**And massacred and searched**

**For the thing that they had to hide**

**I burst in the house of a family**

**And I shot the people inside**

**Then this girl about five**

**Was begging to survive**

**And claimed they had nothing to hide**

**I told her that she would be saved**

**As I pressed my gun to her head**

**I lied, she cried,**

**Then she fell over and died**

**But, they had nothing to hide**

**Deep below the ashes**

**The whole purpose of this war**

**Why we murdered, why we died**

**What we were fighting for**

**Was some common uranium ore**

**I’m claimed to be a hero**

**Yet I lounge in beelzebub’s throne**

**I’m no savior! I’m a killer!**

**And cowardly son of a bitch!**

**But, the world doesn’t care which is which**

**As I return to my duties**

**I hear demons calling my name**

**I’m a gun wielding bastard**

**Not a righteous hero**

**As I run over enemy lines**

**All this lead**

**All this dread**

**All this messing with my head**

**Will be over when I end it all.**

(Tears start dripping down Katy’s chin as her friends look on in concern and sadness)

Katy: He killed himself...He...had to kill a family...for what he was told was right...but in the end...it was all for nothing. This was his suicide note.

Lammy: Katy...I’m so sorry...I never knew he...

Ma-San: Lammy, Let’s leave her alone for a bi-

Katy: No! Th-Th-Th-There’s more. He wrote this to me and my mom r-right here.

(Katy trembled as she showed her friends the rest.)

**Katlyn, the doctor says it’s getting worse, and It worries me. I don’t want to hurt you or Katy. I don’t want our baby to grow up with a shell shocked father who drinks his problems away. I remember when we first met at that party. You were so stunning, and you still are. From the love we made to the tears we shed. You are my best friend, and you always will be. Katy, if you’re reading this then you probably are an adult by now. But, just because your a grown woman doesn’t mean you aren’t my sweet little baby. I want you to always remember the fun adventures we had despite you being so young. Remember the cookies we made for mommy and the awesome bedtime stories we made up together. Keep your head up. I love you so much.**

**-Love Daddy**

(The tears that poured from her eyes were now grievous wails. Katy had dropped on all fours and started bawling. The two other girls surrounded her with hugs showing their support. Lammy was also crying albeit not as hysterically as Katy was. Ma-San wrapped her arms around her friends in comfort as she whispered soothing words into their ears.)

Ma-San: It’s okay, It’s gonna be alright. We will be there for you Katy.

Katy: (crying) I l-love you guys…

Lammy: I love you too…

Ma-San: ...Ditto...ditto…

(As the sun set on that evening, the girls all eventually calmed down. Katy, despite being upset, was happy that she had her best friends by her side, especially Lammy. The girls later went on to practice at Ma-San’s parents house. Yes, Katy was still sad but she did what she knew best. She kept her head up.)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
